


nonsense

by emocabaretpoppunkbeer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocabaretpoppunkbeer/pseuds/emocabaretpoppunkbeer
Summary: － почему не видят жильцы мира твоего, подступающий конец их существования?－ лишь из-за собственной глупости － улыбается он, прикрывась шарфом
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> работа на фб－https://ficbook.net/readfic/9175759

у лживого бога в глазах бегают черти, танцующие с бессилием и отсутствием желания существовать. у лживого бога из шеи растут розы, раздирающие трахею и мышцы изнутри, мешающие дышать. у лживого бога звезды рождаются ~~и умирают~~ в легких. у лживого бога разукрашенны руки под космоса цвет, орбиты планет разбросаны по щекам. у лживого бога нет сил говорить правду

в мире маленького лживого бога забвенные и пустые люди ~~повторяют его ошибки~~ задыхаются в бессмысленности бытия, не замечая зарева судного дня ~~они умрут так ничего не заметив~~

богиня из мяса и машин громко насмехается над ним и его глупым миром. ее смех громкий, ржавый и пустой

－ знал ли ты, что они само разрушают себя столетиями, уничтожая все на своем пути? － произносит она, глупо ухмыляясь 

－ и понятия не имел － лжет бог, прикрывая глаза. он не может ответить правдой ~~она разорвет его легкие~~

как же не ощущать всей боли, что приносят ему люди веками? как же забивать на это?

о небеса, как же в свои лучшие годы он старался спасти глупых грешников собственного глупого мира от последствий их глупых действий

－ они уничтожат себя с тобой вместе

－ ох, мне бы не хотелось этого

~~ему давно плевать~~

♝♝♝

－ правдивый бог, долго же я ждал твоего посещения моего невероятного мирка － усмехается лжец, подходя к знакомому ближе. его мир не посещают другие боги, лишь наблюдают, время от времени, так что увидеть здесь другое божественное существо － неожиданность

－ надеюсь, я не отвлек тебя 

－ дорогуша, у меня до одури много дел, так что да, как раз таки отвлек － произносит он, вставая рядом. на самом-то деле, ничем он не занят лет десять как минимум 

－ твоя ложь режет уши

－ твоя правда **не** делает больно

－ извиняюсь?

лживый бог не отвечает, а лишь идет следом, смотря на полуразрушенные дома

－ слышал, твой мир скоро подойдет к концу － произносит бог правды, присаживаясь на скамейку － ах, при его рассвете он был прекрасен, не находишь?

－ не помню, к моему глубочайшему сожалению － лживый бог садится рядом

они сидят вместе часами, смотрят в небо и перекидываются редкими фразами

－ почему не видят жильцы мира твоего, подступающий конец их существования?

－ лишь из-за собственной глупости － улыбается он, прикрываясь шарфом

－ шарф твой весь в чернилах － подмечает бог правды, сочувственно глядя на знакомого － ты не должен говорить правду, знаешь же

－ я никогда и не лгал － приглушенно отвечает он

_до конца мира остаются месяцы_

♝♝♝

－ даже имени своего мне не раскроешь, пред своим концом?

－ я хотел бы остаться в твоей памяти как лживый бог, плюющийся чернилами － отвечает собеседник － да и в именах наших, смысла не больше, чем в собственном существовании

бог правды не отвечает, лишь откидывает голову назад и криво улыбается

－ сайхара шуичи

－ что?

－ так меня звали при жизни, когда имя мое имело значение

－ раскрываешь карты чуть ли не мертвецу? забавно － лживый бог улыбается, пока в его легких само уничтожаются звезды, пока лепестки роз с его шеи опадают, а орбиты на щеках исчезают, оставляя лишь уродливые шрамы на лице － ома. кокичи ома

－ рад твоей правде

кокичи не отвечает. лишь захлебывается чернилами и пытается остановить разрушение своего ~~мира~~ тела. ему ничего не поможет

－ знаешь, мне даже жаль то, как ты саморазрушаешься прямо сейчас, находясь в окружении такого же маленького бога, каким ты и сам являешься. точнее являлся. ты почти исчез

ах, от тела лживого бога избавятся, а всю информацию о его глупом мирке поместят в архив, где пылятся истории о подобных мирах

－ будешь ли ты вспоминать меня, сайхара-чан?

－ тысячелетия как минимум

шуичи обнимает почти мертвое тело некогда сильного бога и утыкается ему в макушку ~~он сожалеет и ненавидит собственное бессилие~~

лживый бог погибает, захлебываясь чернилами


End file.
